Monster in the Skies
by Yuki2
Summary: If you enjoy seeing Davis getting the bad end of things, this one is one you must read. It's really short, and Please review
1. Monster in the Skies1

Digimon does not belong to me but this story does, and please read, even though the format is difficult (I'm sorry, but this is just SOO much easier for me to write).  
  
Monster in the Skies1  
Ken and Wormmon paced around the grand Kingdom, wildly up and down. The Kingdom was a sacred meeting place.  
"Master." Said Wormmon. "Please slow down."  
"There is no more time." Ken said, angrily. "Those other Digi Destind should be here by now. We made plans to meet here to see what was wrong." Just then the sounds of footsteps were approaching."  
"Ken!" It was Davis. He panted, and then stood up straight. "Listen, I've almost got it figured out."  
"So where is the evil force coming from?" Ken asked.  
"Somewhere around there." Davis pulled out a crumpled map, and unfolded it, (while some spare change came rolling out) and pointed to a circled red area. "Right there, there are mysterious forces."  
"How can you tell?" Ken asked.  
"Well, we've heard police reporting that buildings have been collapsing and things have been ruined everywhere." Davis said.  
"So you think it could be a Digimon?" Ken asked.  
"I'm not sure." Davis said. "For all we know, it could be anything…oh look, here comes Kari!"  
And sure enough, Kari and T.K. came into view, riding on Neferetimon and Pagususmon.  
"Hey!" Kari called. "Did you start the meeting without us again, Davis?"  
"Oops." Davis dropped the map. "I didn't mean to." With quick words, he explained what he had told Ken. Neferetimon and Pagususmon de-digivolved.  
"If it is a Digimon, it must be a tiny one." Kari said. "Or else at least SOMEONE would have spotted it."  
"Unless it's invincible, like the time we fought Etemon." T.K. added. "We have to go there and find out."  
"They've reported one thing in common." Kari said. "All of the reportings show photographs of an object rising from the air immediately after the attack."  
"So something is out there." Ken murmured.  
"It must be something strong." Kari said.  
"Whatever it is, we can handle it!" Davis said, raising a fist in the air. Veemon looked at him. "After all, it MUST be a Digimon then."  
"You'd think at least one of us would've figured out what that object it." T.K. said.  
"My brother taped it." Kari volunteered. "Not that that'll be much of a help. The figure is just one big blob. It doesn't even look like it has wings or not."  
"We need go to the site of the attack and see for ourselves what is going on." Ken said. "That's the only way we'll know for sure. Does anyone know where Cody and Yolei are?"  
"I thought they were coming." Kari said, looking worried and searching the skies for Yolei.  
"They are and they're probably on their way." T.K. said. "Don't worry Kari, they'll be here very soon."  
"Oh, I can't wait." Davis announced. "There has got to be an answer to this, and it has got to be at that site."  
"Experienced experts know not to rush on to things." T.K. said.  
"Hey, who said I was rushing on to things?" Davis asked, angrily.  
"Anyways, we should probably think of a plan first."  
"But we're missing our chance!"  
"T.K. is right." Kari decided, stepping in front of Davis. Davis sweatdrop. "Listen, there is no guarantee that someone, or somewhat, will just show up and attack right now. The way I see it, there have been no patterns in the attacks."  
"There is some kind of force out there." T.K. said, looking up into the skies. "People don't just destroy buildings for nothing. There has to be an alternative motive."  
"Hmm." Davis mumbled. "Look. What is that?" Davis pointed to the skies.  
"I think its Yolei." Kari said.  
"I dunno." T.K. said. "It looks just like in those TV pictures." Kari took a picture. Five minutes later, Yolei landed on the marble floor on Halsemon, also with Cody and Armadillomon.  
"Now who's having hallucinations?" Davis shot a look at T.K.  
"Sorry we're late." Yolei said. "But there was a lot of traffic on the way."  
"It doesn't matter." Davis said. "What matters is that you're here, and we have to get going!"  
  
Please review this story. This doesn't really have a point, and I forced myself to write it, but now don't you wonder what that blurred thing in the skies is? I'll give you a hint…this story links to my CCS stories, in a way, so if you read those, you'll get a basic idea.  



	2. Monster in the Skies2

The next episode in the Monster in the Skies series...I'm not sure how many stories I'm going to make in this series. This may be the last one. Digimon does not belong to me but this story does.  
  
Monster in the Skies2  
"This is odd." Kari said, as they looked around the areas of the destruction. "No other buildings surrounding this area have any markings, never less scratches."  
"I know." T.K. said. "Whatever is out here, it's not good."  
"Cheer up, T.A." Davis said. "Not everything in this world is bad, you know."  
"Who was asking you?" T.K. shot back, and went to examine the buildings closer. Suddenly, their investigation was cut off short.  
"What is that?" Yolei asked, pointing to the sky. Her eyes were transfixed in horror. They rest of the gang all looked up to the sky.  
"It looks like, well, nothing, actually." Cody said.  
"Or a bunch of things." Armadillomon said. Cody nodded.  
"Let's go up there and investigate!" Yolei said. "Digi Armor-"  
"Wait a second." T.K. said. "Whatever is up there could be highly dangerous. I say we follow it but do not reveal ourselves."  
"Good idea." Kari said, before Davis had a chance to argue. Davis had a pained expression on his face.  
They followed the monster object practically everywhere around town, until it finally started to lower itself in the park.  
"Look!" Davis shouted. "Come on, this is their perfect chance to get away and our perfect chance to loose them." Davis had a good point. As soon as they disappeared into the trees, the Digi Destind lost sight of them. Once in the park, there were a lot of kids, and pets.  
"There is no way we'll be able to figure out what is was now." Davis complained. "We don't even know if it was a Digimon. This is all your fault, T.S."  
"It's T.K." T.K practically yelled. "How is it my fault?"  
"This was your suggestion." Davis muttered. Kari frowned.  
"Cut it out." Kari said. "Let's wait a couple of days until it appears again."  
Three days later.  
"What do you see, Yolei?"  
"Nothing yet, Cody." Yolei and Cody, plus Hawkmon and Armadillomon, were hiding in nearby trees, probing the sky for the mysterious object.  
"What do you suppose it could be?" Cody wondered. Yolei shrugged and pointed her binoculars to another portion of the sky.  
"Kari, Davis, and T.K. said they would send off sparks if they spotted anything, right?" Yolei asked. Cody turned to face her.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I just thought I saw something." Yolei squinted through the binoculars. "Red sparks?"  
"I guess so." Cody looked up in the sky. "Hey, I see it!" Yolei looked through her binoculars.  
"No way." Yolei said.  
"What?" Cody asked. "What? Is it Kimeramon?"  
"No." Yolei said. "It's...let me see...it's two girls." Cody looked at her and blinked. "Are you sure, Yolei?" Cody asked. Yolei nodded.  
"Absolutely positive." Yolei said. "One's on a...uh, what seems to be a flying broomstick, and the other is on a stick, but it has wings on one end."  
"Strange." Cody said. "Oh look, there's Angewomon with her arrow."  
"And look, she's going to shoot it!" Yolei exclaimed. "Obviously, they've listened to Davis, and they don't know what it is!"  
"Let's go help." Cody said. Yolei nodded.  
"I'll go." Yolei held out her Digivice. "Digi Armor Energize!" Hawkmon turned into Halsemon and Yolei hopped on.  
"Good luck." Cody called. Halsemon flew up to Angewomon and blocked the two girls.  
"What are you doing, Halsemon?" Angewomon asked.  
"Can't you see?" Halsemon asked. "There two are girls. Look closer." Angemon went and peered closer.  
"I see." She said. "Well, we'd better get them and tell the others."  
So after the two girls had been dragged down, they went to Kari's house, and began to explain their story.  
  
I know: that's it? This is pretty lame, but if you're really interested, this continues, because one of the girls, Yuki, tells the story (It's in the Table of Contents, part of the Jewel Quest stories) of why the buildings were destroyed and what happened after.  



End file.
